A fluoroadamantane compound has been known in which among hydrogen atoms in adamantane, a hydrogen atom bonded to a tertiary carbon atom is substituted by a hydroxyl group, a fluorocarbonyl group or a fluoroalkyl carbonyloxy group, and further remaining hydrogen atoms are substituted by fluorine atoms (see Patent Document 1)
Further, Non-Patent Document 1 and Non-Patent Document 2 disclose that a compound represented by the following formula (Ad-I), a compound represented by the following formula (Ad-Br) or a compound represented by the following formula (Ad-Si) is obtained from a reaction intermediate obtained by reacting a compound represented by the following formula (Ad-H) with methyllithium.

On the other hand, as a radical polymerizable fluoroadamantane, there is a compound in which a hydrogen atom bonded to a tertiary carbon atom in adamantine is directly substituted by a (meth)acryloyloxy group, and further remaining hydrogen atoms are substituted by fluorine atoms, such as a compound represented by the following formula (provided that Ra is a hydrogen atom or a methyl group) (See Patent Document 2).

Patent Document 1: WO04/052832
Patent Document 2: WO03/55841
Non-Patent Document 1: J. Org. Chem. 1992, 57, 4749
Non-Patent Document 2: J. Org. Chem. 1993, 58, 1999